


The Edge of the Coin

by elrhiarhodan



Series: EoBarry Revealed [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Eo are Speedsters Much Beloved by the Speed Force, Bathing, Cisco is ancient and powerful, EoBarry Revealed, Eobarry, M/M, MMOM 2016, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Psychic Bond, barrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vibe has stopped counting the years and out of necessity he has removed himself from the cares of the world.  But his friends are speedsters much loved by the Speed Force and they give him the connection he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of the Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts), [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts), [Maraceles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraceles/gifts), [hisaminami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaminami/gifts).



> Written for Day 26 of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Bath". My dearest Theatregirl7299 prompted me for Cisco for this one. We thought it might go one way, but as I started writing, it took a sharp left hand turn into the EoBarry Revealed 'verse. It is a sequel, of sorts, to [A Stolen Gift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6925510). Also for Kyele, Hisaminami, and Maraceles who leave me the best feedback and ~~egg me on~~ encourage me to greater heights and lower depths in this pairing.

There were benefits to being best friends with speedsters, especially speedsters who were much loved by the Speed Force. 

Time tended to flow around people who were connected to them - the clock of mortality didn't stop, it just slowed to an infinitesimal pace. Cisco had lost count of the years in his life, the passing seasons were marks on a calendar that didn't matter anymore. But there was a price for this immortality - detachment. He'd grown distant from the world and its daily cares, his mind was more attune to the vibrations of the multiverse than to the people who lived and breathed and went about their daily business.

Barry called him the balance, the counterweight to him and Eobard. And he was right, Vibe kept them honest in the timeline, and the Flash and his Reverse kept him connected to reality.

Today was one of the rare days when he had to venture into the world and interact with humanity. The activity left him more stressed than it should have; there were too many people, too many voices, too many distractions. Cisco nearly collapsed in gratitude at the sweet silence of his home, his sanctuary.

 _"Are you okay?"_ Barry tapped into their connection, his "voice" quiet, but his concern a pulsing note done the line. _"You are unhappy. We can feel it."_

_"I'm just tired. Not used to people anymore."_

Cisco felt another note, equally familiar but not quite as beloved. _"What can we do?"_ Eobard's concern was just as real, just as sincere, but even after all this time, just a little unnerving.

_"I'll be fine."_

_"Of course you will."_ Eobard's tone was dry. _"But there is no shame in asking for or in receiving help."_

 _"I know that."_ Cisco's reply was equally dry. _"Just give me a few, okay?"_

 _"We're not on a clock, bro - we just want to help you."_. That was Barry, worry and affection flooding through their connection.

 _"I know, it's, just - "_ Even their affection was more than he could bear at the moment.

_"Of course. Go take care of yourself and when you're ready, let us take care of you."_

Cisco couldn't help but smile at the promise in that thought. Being "taken care of" by Barry and Eobard would make his journey into the world well worth it.

He had his rituals, the little processes that helped him relax and retune his psyche. Some sugar (although not as much as he'd once enjoyed), music - an ancient recording of his brother - _what was his name? Damon? David? Dante?_ \- at his last concert performance, and a bath.

When Eobard had designed this mountaintop sanctuary for him, the only thing that Cisco had asked for was a bathing chamber open to the universe, or as open as practical. What he got was beyond his wildest imaginings - a dome of pure carbyne that gave him an unobstructed view of the Milky Way. It was the perfect place for dreaming, for remembering, for retuning himself to the vibrations of _this_ universe. It gave him the strength to mute all of the other songs - the other Vibes and Reverbs and Quavers, the Soundings and the Echoes, and the infinite number of other _hims_ , unnamed but cognizant, always tugging at his power, seeking his attention.

Cisco relaxed into the hot water, a pool with hundreds of small and powerful jets creating a million bubbles to tease and soothe his frayed nerves. Eyes open to the wheeling stars, he reached back out to his friends

 _"Bar? Eobard?"_ He reaches out for his friends.

 _"We're here."_. They both responded down the connection.

_"Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"For caring. For seeing. For everything."_

Cisco could feel Barry's demurral - the "it's nothing" forming along the line, but Eobard answered. _"You are part of us, Cisco. Your distress affects us, too."_

He smiled, a little humor by the thought. He wasn't really a part of the coin that was the Flash and his Reverse, there was nothing and no one that could come between them.

 _"Not true, Vibe."_ Eobard's tone was sharp. _"You are our edge, you should know that by now."_

 _"Maybe."_. Cisco sank a little deeper into the water, his neck cushioned against the rim of the pool by his hair, a heavy waist-length mass contained in a looped braid.

 _"Open up, let us in."_ Eobard's tone was seductive, but there was something more there - something distracting the Reverse, something warm and delightful. Cisco knew exactly what that was, and he opened himself up, widening his connection. He tried to encompass both of them, but he could only connect to Barry through his husband. It seemed that his friends wanted to give him something special. 

He shivered, despite the warmth of the pool. They'd done this before - not often and never with Eobard as the focus. At its essence, he was only going to feel what Eo was feeling, but it was much more than that pure physicality - he was going to have access to every emotion, every desire. Barry was using his husband as a surrogate - this was a gift of incalculable grace and he wasn't sure he was ready to accept it. 

_"Let us in, Cisco."_ Eobard urged him to open fully, to feel _everything_ \- touch and reaction, multiplied. 

This was a dangerous thing and Cisco knew that despite the centuries, despite his power and his control, they could wreak so much havoc.

_"I thought this was supposed to comfort me."_

_"How about pleasure instead of comfort?"_ Eobard let a tendril of feeling trickle through their connection. Barry was touching his Eo - a single fingertip running down his spine, and Eo's was feeding that back to Cisco. His pleasure at his husband's touch, the trust between them, the need that was always simmering between the Flash and his Reverse. And at this moment, that need encompassed him, _their_ Vibe.

_"Pleasure is good."_

_"Belonging is even better."_ Eobard's thoughts were possessive, and Cisco could feel the echo of Barry's emotions simmering beneath.

Cisco let his mind _go_ , let himself become subsumed into the speedsters' desire. Barry kissed his husband's shoulder and Cisco felt those lips on him. Barry pinched his Eo's nipples and Cisco's tightened in near-painful pleasure.

 _"Touch yourself."_ Through their connection, Eobard's command was both stern and implacable - not mere words but pure will.

Cisco laughed. _"You're good, Eobard Thawne, but not that good."_ There was no one in the multiverse who could force him into action. 

_"It was worth a try."_

Behind Eobard's slight petulance, he could feel Barry's amusement. 

_"Is there any reason why you won't obey, other than to be perverse?"_

Cisco didn't respond. Instead, he let his hand drift down his body. As Barry kept toying with Eobard's nipples, Cisco played with his own and let his physical pleasure magnify what Eobard was feeding him and he gave that back.

Barry was stroking his husband's abdomen and Cisco mimicked the gesture, going one step further, running his finger around his navel, fucking the indentation. He could feel Eobard's own delight as Barry took inspiration. 

Cisco gazed up into the universe but he didn't see the spray of stars above him, he saw his friends, entwined - pale and beautiful under the moon. Eobard looked up and Cisco was caught in the endless blueness of his gaze. 

Barry did something and Eobard closed his eyes, breaking that connection, freeing Cisco for a heartbeat, for a millennia, for an eternity. But their primal link remained and Cisco let sensation roll through him. As Barry touched Eobard, Cisco touched himself and as he toyed with his own body, Eobard fed those feelings back through to Barry. Want and need became an endless feedback loop, a Mobius strip of desire and love.

In the centuries since he'd mastered his powers, Cisco understood how important control was. Being attuned the vibrations of the entire multiverse mean that an unprotected thought could shatter a world. He tried to pull back from the overwhelming flood of pleasure and emotion, but the more he struggled, the deeper he was enmeshed in Barry and Eobard.

_"Relax, Cisco."_

The flood receded, cut back to a trickle. The loss was painful, though, and Cisco curled back on himself.

_"No, not like that."_

He felt Eobard caress him, a gentle touch against his cheek - giving comfort. 

_"You try too hard, Cisco. We are here to bring you joy. Just float. Just let us take care of you."_

At that, Cisco opened his gaze to the universe and found a bright star. He held onto it as Barry and Eobard navigated him home.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
